Forum:Characters' Real Name
Like we said in the Mr. 1 Talk page, we should start considering using real names instead of alias, code names, etc. for such characters. So here, let's start discussing. I second on using real names. Such as the three Admirals, the Baroque Works agents, and anyone else. I mean, we used "Big Mam" until we discovered her real name to be Charlotte Linlin, and despite everyone else still calling her Big Mam, the page name says "Charlotte Linlin". Same with Edward Newgate and Whitebeard. Yatanogarasu 19:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) But doesn't that bring up misconceptions/confusion? Yountoryuu 19:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Not really, since the page with the alias would just become redirected. The only ones I'm on the fence about are the admirals, since their aliases are not used that much in the manga. It should go by what they are currently known as. The Baroque Works agents are no longer agents so it would make sense to use the real names of whom we can. The admirals are still best known by their aliases, so I think we should keep them for now. Though I think everyone else we should change though, so Miss Doublefinger = Paula, Mr. 1 = Daz Bones, Mr. 2 = Bentham, and Mr. 3 = Galdino.DancePowderer 21:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Paula was never confirmed to be her real name, I'd like to add. It was the identity she was under when she was introduced, thats all we do know. However, we know at least she desired to return to that identity after her dream was revealed, which meant regardless she came to like that lifestyle. One-Winged Hawk 10:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) This is my opinion from the Mr. 1 talkpage, it was about Mr. 1, 2 and 3: "I think we should go for the name that is known by most and is used frequently. Since Mr. 2 is usually called "Bon chan" or "Bon boy" (by Iva) we should go with Bon Kurei. The only one who called him Mr. 2 lately is, coincidently, Mr. 3. For Bentham... I can't remember anyone calling him that name - except for the "introduction" at Impeldown. On top of that, If we start to strictly change the alias to the real name, we have to do it with the admirals and other characters too. The most prominent example would be Franky -> Cutty Flam. So, I agree with Dancepowderer that consistency is good, but in some cases we would cause mild confusion if we go strictly that way. In addition, I think the real (but not often used) name really starts to shine if it is mentioned in the introducing text of an article instead of the header. It causes a nice "Aha!" - effect, something a wikia can only welcome." So, my opinion is that always the most used/known name should be used. Obviously that changes over time and needs adaption - but it is something we can manage.Jinbe 21:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) For Franky/Cutty Flam, "Franky" isn't a nickname, he threw away the "Cutty Flam" and officially changed it to Franky. Just like legally changing your name. Yatanogarasu 21:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yatan is right about this. Franky changed his name to Franky. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) We should use names that the character is most frequently associated with. No one's every going to refer to Daz Bones as "Mr. 1" again since Baroque Works shut down, same with Bon Kurei. Mr. 3 'is the exception because no one ever refers to him as anything other than that. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream]] 21:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) So we all at least agree with Mr. 1/Daz Bones, officially now as "Daz Bones"? Yatanogarasu 21:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah true, however it is still a (maybe bad) example of a character being called a certain name and then another. The cp9 called him Cutty Flam for the most part, now obviously he goes by the name Franky alone. Dancepowderer had the suggestion in the Mr. 1 talkpage to decide from case to case instead of making a general rule. I think that is the best possible way, to discuss it on the individual talkpages... why should we limit ourselves by generalizing? Just got the error that you edited before me, yeah I think Daz Bones is it...at least no one objects on his talkpage.Jinbe 22:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) On Baroque Works related pages they should have "Mr. 1" and so forth, I don't see any problem with changing the name. However, "Cutty Flam" is called "Franky" despite Franky not being the name... The decision woul have to take into accounts in all cases. HOWEVER, we do not call "Nico Robin" "Miss Allsunday" or "Vivi" "Miss Wednesday" so I'm leaning on "Das Bones" here. One-Winged Hawk 22:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with what Hawk and Jinbe have said above, I don't think that by making a general rule for the names/aliases we'll be able to avoid inconsistencies! Each case should be handled appropriately according to the situation around it, that way we can avoid problems and solve some at the same time. MasterDeva 10:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So each characters is named by what they are commonly called? Then the Admirals should go by their real names, because the soldiers do call him Admiral Sakazuki more often than Akainu, and the other two as well. I remember the manga and anime, but I don't feel like referencing them here. Also, for the rest of the Baroque Works agents, shouldn't they all change their names to original as well? I mean, the organization is defunct, and all the other members who have real names known (Robin, Crocodile, Bones, Vivi, Igaram) changed from codenames back to their original names, so the remaining three should follow suit, as Paula (Miss Doublefinger) herself claimed that her dream is to remain as Paula (in Chapter 406, by Miss Goldenweek's color trap). Yatanogarasu 10:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll start to say that all this problems come from Oda himself who probably forgot to change the way people call them. Surely they would like to be called with their true names. An exception could be Daz Bones since the one who calls him "mr. 1" is Crocodile himself. However I think pages should be named after the name that is the most used. So mr. 1, mr 2 Bon Kurei, mr. 3 for BW's agents. Miss Doublefinger, now working at spider cafe, should be redirected to Paula (it's not an inconsistence). For the admirals, Marines call them with their real names, pirates with their aliases... Cutty Flam calls himself "Franky". For the yonkou: we don't know anything about Kaido and Big Mam, Shanks hasn't an epithet, Whitebeard is called "Whitebeard" by enemies and daddy, so probably "Whitebeard" is the better way to call him. In the and I will say that I hope that after the timeskip, BW's agents have started to be called with their real names. --Meganoide 11:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure what is better. Maybe some names should be called by the popular names and others should be by their real names. Shanks epithet is Red Hair btw. Also is his name Das Bones or Daz Bones? SeaTerror 15:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I think we should change the pages to their real names. We can place their epithet in the beggining of the pages, where we usually place their real names. Will it cause some confusion? Maybe, but if someone looks for "Mr. 1" and ends up in the "Daz Bones" article, I think it can be assumed they are the same person, and if not, the introduction already says that "Daz Bones, also known as Mr. 1" or something like that. And I think we should do that to the Admiral pages as well. GMTails 17:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Redirection is moreover stated at the top of the page, e.g. "Redirected from Mr. 1", so redirecting really is harmless. :My opinion: From an encyclopedic point of view, using real names is far better. Of course there can always be exceptions, which can be discussed. For example, Mr. 2, whom everyone in the manga call "Bon Kurei". sff9 (talk) 18:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So do people agree or not on moving Miss Doublefinger to Paula, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei to Bentham, Mr. 3 to Galdino, and the three Admirals to their real names? We move all of them, or just some of them, or none at all? Yatanogarasu 17:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I think popular names should be used for some of them. Like the admirals and Bon Kurei. Also what about Mr 1? Nobody answered my question about what his name is. SeaTerror 17:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC)